


Miss Alexis and You

by RHoldhous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, OC, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teacher Alexis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: You ain't perfect, but still you got a secret fling with the perfect Instructor Rhodes. After your shitty day of Duels, she's got the perfect pick-me-up.





	Miss Alexis and You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.

You were not the best student, nor less the best Dueler in the school. You were fairly average, skilled just enough to stay in Obelisk Blue, but you were never going to amount to such names as Jaden Yuki, or Chazz Princeton. And yet why did it seem like all that didn't matter?

It certainly doesn't, especially not to Instructor Alexis Rhodes.

"I lost again," you say, grinding your teeth. You're sitting inside the instructor's room. The humiliation of a recent duel's result burns.

She's a rare beauty: long blonde hair, slender body and curvy hips. The skintight blouse she's wearing shows off every important asset, encapsulated in a thrumming hot bod that seems built for sex. You'd seen the pictures of her school day self, and it's a marvel her current self's an improvement in every way. She's still got the confident smile, the kind demeanor, the aura of invincibility which comes from being a master duelist. If you'd been peers, you'd have been way below her league.

"It wasn't so bad. You only lost for overall points," she says soothingly. She's doing classwork at her desk, a feat that really accentuates the curves on her back. "Sometimes it isn't about skill-it's just the luck of the draw. The 'heart of the cards', as I've heard someone call it."

You nod, though you're still kind of pissed inside. There's still a certain part of you that craves for her approval, her cheer, on that faraway moment when you finally surpass your fellows to become number one. It's your life's ambition to make her praise you.

"I can sense you're still thinking about it."

You blink, look at her. She's looking at you from the reflection of her mirror. She's smiling. You nod bashfully, turning your head away. She almost always seems to know what you're thinking, even without you talking about it.

Instructor Rhodes sighs, and stretches her arms up high. You stare, from the corner of your eye, at her luscious figure stretched taut. Then she stands, turns around and winks at you. "You did lock the door right?"

"Y-yeah..." You blink up at her, momentarily surprised as she unbuttons the top of her blouse. She catches your eyes, and grins in that way that always makes your boner slowly rise from sleep. "B-but Miss Rhodes, what about-" You glance at her work.

"I can do that later. For now I need to cheer my baby up." She saunters over, crossing the few feet to your chair, then kneels down. She places her hands on your thighs and rubs her hands all over them. "Ohhh, I can feel your tension. You're all wound up." Her fingers drip upward, slowly and steadily unlatching your belt. "Just relax, and leave it all to teach." And before you can say another word she leans up and plants her supple lips on yours, the sudden warm contact between your mouths melting away any reservation you'd had.

Kissing her is like taking in all of her. You can breathe in her scent, still ripe from the day's exertion, mixed in with her perfume and her natural sweet musk. It is utterly intoxicating; leaving you in a white daze as she pulls back, her eyes glinting with mischief. She tosses her head, pushing her hair to the side over her shoulder as she sidles her face down to settle between your legs. You feel her hot breath on your crotch.

Like a mother undressing her boy, she pulls everything below your waist down to your ankles. She primes your stiffening penis like she's handling a pump, and it takes only a few seconds under the touch of her palms for you to go full mast. Then the front line of her blouse goes down all the way, followed by her bra, which unveils her pale twin orbs, the nipples stark and stiff. The sight of it is so breathtaking. Your breath also gets stolen away when she sticks your cock into the valley of her cleavage, and it is like sinking your member into something soft and marshmallow-like, wedged in between her glorious peaks.

She starts with a slow rhythm, tossing your member from one mary to the other while simultaneously squeezing them tight around you and making quick rubbing motions up and down your length. Her nipples trace a line all around your base, as if repeatedly marking the territory there. The erotic image of your own teacher giving you a boob job, combined with the masterful technique that sends electric thrills shooting through you with every motion she does on your hapless cock, is almost too much to bear. Already, your hips are starting to rise off the seat, your body subconsciously following your mindless cock into the realms of higher pleasure.

Instructor Alexis lets go for just a second. For a while you bask in the lingering sensation of her breasts around you. Then you feel her yank your boxers and trousers from your feet. Then she lifts your legs, raising them and balancing your thighs on the armrest of your chair. Your pose looks comical, like a pregnant woman being made to expose her genitals. Your penis certainly looks quite vulnerable in this state. You see a brief glimpse of the determined expression on her face before her bust is once more clamped around your cock.

The combined sensations this time are a marvel to behold. Every inch of your cock is pleasured, pressured, caressed and squeezed, as if it were caught in the wriggling of some strange, erotic creature. You don't know if it's because of the new position you find yourself in, or if it's because of Instructor Alexis going for broke, but the rapid-fire sensations are enough to quickly send you right to your peak. Your toes clench, your thighs going taut, and your penis twitches while it's engulfed in her mammaries. You glance pleadingly at her, and you see her smirk, her efforts going double if not triple now.

It doesn't take long for you to cum, and you don't care even if the tip of your cock's just kissing over your teacher's heart. But you'd be fine wherever it goes-your mind's not quite there at the moment, too concerned with the bliss from expelling your seed. Typically she takes a towel and smothers your cock-it doesn't sound so bad when she admitted to going to sleep with it on nights when he can't visit, treating your seed like it's you. Or she lets it stain her breasts directly, something she seldom does, with the risk of staining her clothes. And while her pussy's certainly bathed in the scent of your cum for months now, it won't do to give away your furtive relationship with carelessly leaving your scent where curious people could catch it and get the wrong idea.

Though you'd settled on the former, you are surprised that you feel something wet and tight envelop your cock. Your eyes widen, looking down to your crotch to see Instructor Alexis has unmistakably sank her mouth over your cock, your seed now pulsing white hot into the back of her throat. You gasp in redoubled pleasure, your cock seemingly milking out more and more at the thought of staining your teacher's throat with your milk. She's only done it once or twice before, telling you that her mouth technique was lacking and that she would not do blowjobs if she could not perfectly pleasure you with it. Well, her mouth's certainly not lacking right now, with her cheeks bulging up, not letting a single drop make it past her lips as she drains you dry and swallows your every dollop.

When your orgasm ends, and she can tell she's wrung every drop from you, she slowly disengages from your cock, her lips leaving your glans with a wet smack. She beckons your gaze, pointing to her throat, where a single bulge descends-the last drop of your seed. The sight sends your cock twitching, blasting forth one weak shot that lands just on her collarbone, barely missing her blouse. She glances down, then pouts at you ruefully, before scooping up that drop and slathering it on her tongue. She makes smacking sounds, as if she's testing your seed.

"As punishment, you can stay right there like that." She closes her blouse around her, but does not button up, then rises. "You're going to sit like that until I finish this test. And then... I'm going to take all of it. All your worries and your stress." She makes it sound like a threat, but your cock rises up on the contrary, as if saluting her.

Oh, what a woman. For all she's done for you, it's going to take every ounce of your skill at Duelling to make her acknowledge you as an equal. Though she says she's gonna do more, you're already pumped up, your earlier depression miles behind you now.

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission, thank you very much. Extra words are on me, as usual.
> 
> If you'd like a story commissioned, please contact me on "The Ruff Pusher" on fanfiction.net, or on my tumblr, theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.


End file.
